


Work Party

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [83]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, prompt, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully has an awkward encounter and realizes that she doesn't mind the basement so much afterall.





	Work Party

“-Happy Birthday dear Julie! Happy Birthday to you!” 

The awkward coworker cheers ring out as Agent Barnson blows out her candles. 

Some of the punch in Scully’s plastic cup sloshes onto her sleeve as she attempts to clap with it in her hand. 

Before she can look for a napkin one appears in her eye line. 

Brows furrowed she looks up to see Agent Daniel Moore smirking in a way she was sure he thought was charming.

“Uh, thank you.” Scully accepts the napkin but doesn’t return his smirk. 

Despite that, he moves in next to her, closely. 

His voice lowers conspiratorily, “ I hate these things.” 

Resisting the eyeroll brings on the beginnings of a headache but she hums in agreement. 

“So I hear you’re down in the basement these days working on the X Files…” 

She waits but he doesn’t continue. 

“Yes, I am.”

“Spooky hasn’t scared you away yet?” 

Annnndddd there it is. She thinks to herself and sighs. 

“I’m enjoying my work on the X Files. Mulder is a great agent and partner.”

Dan frowns, “Tom said you talked like that these days but I’m surprised.”

“Agent Colton behaved unprofessionally on that case. He refused to listen to Mulder’s expertise and therefore missed the actual suspect.”

“He says that you and Mulder stole his case.” 

Scully laughs, “It was an X File before it was Tom’s case.”

Dan sighs, “Jesus Dana, I never would have guessed you’d be fucking Spooky Mulder.”

She doesn’t realize that she’d slapped him until after it’s done. It’s the stinging in her hand that brings her back to reality. 

But she doesn’t regret it. 

Looking around at her frozen coworkers Scully tilts her chin up and walks away. 

She finds Mulder in the basement eating cake and wearing a red cone hat reading ‘Happy Birthday’.

“Very festive Mulder.”

He looks up from whatever he was reading and gives a half smile. There is frosting on his cheek that just softens her heart toward him. 

“Where’s yours?”

“You must have taken the last one.” 

They smile at each other for a moment before she sits and he goes back to his cake. 

“Why aren’t you still up there? Still about a half hour left.”Mulder asks through a mouthful of cake. 

Scully rolls her head back and stares at the ceiling, “I just wasn’t enjoying it. Figured I’d have more fun watching you get frosting on every surface in the basement. I’ve got my own little pool going about the most creative places I’ll be finding it for the next few days.”

Mulder proudly licks some icing off the face of his watch before meeting her eyes.

“I’m sorry they’ve turned on you.” He says more seriously. 

She shakes her head and fiddles with her necklace, “Don’t be sorry, it’s their problem, not yours.”

“You don’t deserve it. You could be the boss of all of us, will be someday. They should be kissing your ass.”

A grin tugs on Scully’s mouth. 

“I’m serious. Why do you think I’ve given you such nice accommodations?” He says gesturing around at the dank one desk room and she can’t help but laugh.

“Split your cake with me.” She says after a moment. 

Mulder pulls back, bringing his cake with him, and holds a protective arm in front of it. 

“You’re the one who didn’t snag a piece!”

“As your future boss, I order you to give me half.”

“Half!? I’m currently the senior agent so I will allow you one fingertips worth of frosting.”

“You should watch your step Agent Mulder or I may transfer you to a branch in Wyoming.”

The awkward work party continued floors above but as they bantered Scully realized she’d made the right choice.


End file.
